A Trip to the Muggle World
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: The war is over and the Hogwarts students went back to school to repeat their previous school year. There is a new project in their Muggle Studies class which leads them to pose as muggle students in a muggle high school for a week. What happens when the Gryffindors and Slytherins are paired up in a group? Chaos happens. Dramione.
1. The Project

**Chapter 1:**

The war was over and all the students went back to Hogwarts to repeat their previous education. The sixth year and the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins students' were now preparing for their next class, Muggle Studies. They waited for their professor—Annie Finnick to arrive. Suddenly, the door opened. In came Professor Finnick and she skipped towards her desk humming a song. She had an excited expression plastered all over her face.

"Good morning students!" Finnick chirped.

The class muttered their greetings tiredly. Some of them were yawning, obviously bored. Finnick frowned. But a smile crept back to her face once again.

"I have an announcement to make," Finnick cleared her throat.

The class burst into murmurs, they were all thinking about what she was talking about.

"You're all going to the muggle world!" She squealed.

The whole class stared at her as if she was mad. Why on Earth would they go to the muggle word? Finnick has gone insane. Seeing their puzzled face, Professor Finnick giggled and explained further about what she just announced.

"We are having an exchange program with muggle high schools. You guys will be formed in groups of eight and each group will be sent to a different muggle high school to experience the muggle world. We will be leaving tomorrow morning so please pack your bags tonight."

The class groaned, they didn't want to do this. They knew nothing about the muggle world, except the muggle borns and some half bloods. Professor Finnick stared reading the names of the groups.

"Group one will be Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, your group will be attending East High."

The eight of them stared at each other uncertainly and moved to sit together at the table they were assigned to.

"Group two will be Dean Thomas, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode..."

She kept reading the names on her list and the students weren't happy to have those students to be their group mates.

"Group six will be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. Your group will be attending Smeltings."


	2. WHAT!

**Chapter 2:**

"WHAT?!" The eight of them screamed together.

The professor sighed. She should've known that something like this would happen. Even if the war was over, the Gryffindors and Slytherins still hate each other a lot.

"There's no way I'm working with the Gryffindorks! Much less Potty and his gang!" Pansy Parkinson screeched.

Ron and Ginny glared at the witch as she kept whining. Draco, Blaise and Daphne were trying to shut Pansy up because they didn't want to get into more trouble. After the war, the Slytherins regretted their actions and following the Dark Lord so they desperately wanted to change. However, this did not mean that they had to get along with the Gryffindors. On the other hand, Hermione was comforting her best friend. Not because of the fact that he was stuck with the slimy Slytherins, but because of the fact that he had to face Dudley and his gang of bullies again.

"I was looking forward for a Dudley free school year! Now I have to see him again because of this stupid project!" Harry pouted.

Professor Finnick glared at Harry for calling this program stupid and she ushered their group to go back to their table and wait. She continued to read the list of groups as the students started chatting. Hermione sent Harry a sympatric smile as she sat down.

"Hey, at least you have us around you Harry," Ginny said as she watched Harry sulking.

"Besides, you're 17 now! You could hex him anytime you want and you won't get into trouble!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione whacked the back of Ron's head as he rubbed it, smiling sheepishly at the female member of the Golden Trio. On the other side of the table, the Slytherins were talking quietly.

"I don't wanna be stuck with them," Pansy whined.

"Don't worry Pans, we'll hex them if they do anything to you," Draco reassured.

Despite the rumors saying that Draco was a cold and heartless bully, he was actually a pretty nice guy that cared a lot about his friends. He wouldn't want to get them mixed with any troubles.

"Besides, we have Potter and Granger in our group. They'll help us with the stuff muggles use and they'll prevent us from embarrassing ourselves. Or at least I hope so," Blaise added.

"Well, maybe it could be fun. The muggles can't be that bad, right?" said Daphne.

Pansy sighed and nodded. Daphne could be right. The muggles couldn't be that bad. After the lesson, the class went back to their dorms and packed their belongings. They were excused from their classes and were free for the whole day. The next morning, the students woke up early and got dressed. They finished their breakfast and met up with their group mates.

"You guys will be staying at a flat together. There will be four bedrooms in each flat, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was already decorated for you and we have placed some food there for you to eat. Here are the keys for your flats and some muggle money for each group."

Professor Finnick handed the money and the keys to a member of each group. She handed the money to Hermione and the key to Draco.

"You also cannot use any magic, so please hand me your wands," said Finnick.

All the groups glanced at their school one last time and stepped into the Hogwarts express.

* * *

 **SereniteRose: No, thank YOU so much! I'm glad that you liked my idea! I hope you liked chapter two and yes, Smeltings is the school Dudley is attending.**

 **You'll see him in chapter 5!**

 **Sarahswims: I'm so happy you liked the twist! And yes Harry will see Dudley and also his friends.**

 **Apsincandescence: Glad you liked it:)**

 **Kyles Black: Yep...Smeltings...You will come across Dudley AND his gang;)**

 **Bratalia: Thank you so much! Hope you liked chapter 2!**

 **SpiritWitch: Yes, they are all going to Dudley's school but he won't appear for another two chapters. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this fic! I'm so glad you liked it!**


	3. The Flat

**Chapter 3:**

After getting onto the train, the eight of them found a compartment and sat together, under Finnick's strict orders. Hermione and Draco each took a book out and was already attached to it as soon as they read it. Harry was still sulking as Ron talked about the Chudley Cannons, _again._ Pansy, Daphne, and surprisingly—Ginny, were all talking about the newest edition of Witch Weekly as Blaise just sat down and enjoyed the view outside. After hearing a loud whistle, they knew it was time for them to get off the train. They scuttled to the platform and found Professor Finnick waiting for them.

"You'll each have to contact each other. I have already inserted mine and your group mates' number in your phone book. Don't hesitate to call me if there are any emergencies."

The eight students got into the Knight Bus as the Muggle Studies professor waved goodbye to them. As they arrived to their new home, they stepped out of the bus and all of them were dizzy.

"I guess this will be our new home," Ginny murmured.

At that exact moment, Draco took the key out and opened the door. It was just an ordinary flat, really. There was a living room, four bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. Just as Finnick said. All of them went to their separate rooms with their roommates without acknowledging each other. Hermione and Ginny in one room, Harry and Ron in the other, Daphne and Pansy and Draco with Blaise.

* * *

 _Ginny and Hermione…_

"Whoa! Our room looks amazing!" Ginny breathed in awe.

Hermione smiled in return. Their room was in a pale shade of purple. There were two beds and two drawers next to it. There was also a walk in closet and a dressing table too. On the top of the drawers, were two laptops. Ginny picked one up and observed it with curiosity.

"Mi? What are these weird looking things?" she asked.

Hermione grinned at her girl best friend and began explaining.

* * *

 _Pansy and Daphne…_

"This place is not too bad…" Daphne commented.

The girls placed their trunks on their own beds and explored their room. It was the same as the room Ginny and Hermione had except the fact that it was in a light pink color. Pansy opened the closet door and walked in, with Daphne trailing behind her.

"What is this place?" Pansy asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 _Harry and Ron…_

"Mate! This place is awesome!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at his best mate and rolled his eyes. Ron was jumping on his bed for the last minute and now he was playing with the light switch, turning it on and off again and again. Their room was the same as the girls but instead of a dressing table, they had a study desk. It was decorated in a blue color.

"Harry! I'm trapped in this little room! Save me!" Ron yelled.

Harry sighed and shook his head. Ronald Weasley was impossible.

* * *

 _Draco and Blaise…_

"Well this looks…interesting. Not bad for a Slytherin," Blaise mused.

The two boys stared at the room. Again, it was the same as Harry and Ron's but it was painted in a green color. They walked around the room and stared blankly at the furniture. They had absolutely no idea what they were.

"Should we go and ask Granger or Potter for help?" Blaise suggested.

"We should."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!**


	4. What's This?

**Chapter 4:**

"AHHH!"

It was Pansy and Daphne. Draco and Blaise rushed in immediately with the Gryffindors trailing behind them.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the shaking girls.

"T-This cell tone thingy! I-It's talking!" Pansy screamed as she held her mobile up.

Hermione sent Harry a pleading look. How was she going to explain how a cell phone works? She just realized that for the first time muggle technology was intensely complicated. Blaise, being curious, pressed a button on the phone.

"Hello?" said the caller.

It was Professor Finnick. She called to check on the group and reminded them that school starts at eight tomorrow. Blaise hung up and turned to the group, where Hermione and Harry were still arguing about who to explain everything.

"How about we all go to the living room and we'll explain everything?" Hermione said.

Harry was about to protest but immediately shut up when he saw the glare his best friend sent him. This was going to be a long afternoon. The two members of the Golden Trio stared to talk and many questions were already asked. They explained how a television works, how to use the toilet, how to cook in a kitchen…They come up with really weird questions. After they finished, Hermione remembered something important to do.

"We need to go school shopping!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What do you mean school shopping? We already have our parchments and quills!" Ron said, scratching his head.

"Weasley, this is the muggle world. I'm pretty sure muggles don't use those to write," Pansy sneered.

" _Right._ Muggles use notebooks and pens," Ginny said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? I did some research!"

The eight Hogwarts students went to a nearby shop and bought some stuff they needed. Well, Harry and Hermione did. Considering that the others were just staring at the pens and erasers with interest.

"What are these stuff?" Daphne asked, holding a notebook.

"It's a book with a stack of paper inside. It's like parchment," Harry explained.

"Muggle stuff are so complicated," Draco muttered.

"I thought nothing was complicated to Malfoys," Ginny mused.

"Shut up Weaslette."

After the went back to their apartment, Pansy remembered something important.

"What about our dinner?" Pansy asked.

It was Ron's time to freak out.

"Oh no! I must have my dinner! I can't survive without food! Bloody hell, what if we die? I'm too young to die! I don't wanna die yet…" Ron screamed.

"Can you just shut your bloody mouth Weasel? Finnick said there was some food in the kitchen. We just have to find them," Draco snapped.

Ron's face flushed red. He had already embarrassed himself before even touching any muggle electronics. Seeing Ron like this, the girls stifled a giggle as the boys smirked, even Harry.

"C'mon, let's just go and see what food we have," Ron mumbled.

Hermione went to the kitchen and opened the fridge as Harry checked the cupboard.

"We have some veggies, pork, eggs…" Hermione started.

"And rice," Harry finished.

They helped the others turn the TV on and the group stared at it with curiosity. Harry went to the kitchen and helped Hermione cook dinner.

"What's this? It's delicious!" Ron said as he tasted the food.

"Fried rice," Harry answered.

"Weasley's right, it is good," Blaise said as he swallowed another spoonful of the fried rice.

The Hogwarts gang finished their dinner when Harry and Ginny washed the dishes. They were going to Smeltings tomorrow. There's gonna be a day full of surprises ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Review what you think will happen next! Whoever has the most creative idea gets a shoutout!**


	5. Smeltings!

**Chapter 5:**

The alarm clock rang. It was six-thirty in the morning now. This also means that…Today is where the Hogwarts students go to Smeltings! Hermione woke up early that morning; she didn't want to look bad on her first day of school. Well, first day at Smeltings. She scuttled to the bathroom, wanting to take a nice, warm shower. However, what she didn't expect was that someone was already in there.

"I'm using it!" Came a voice.

It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione scowled. The stupid ferret has been in there since five in the morning. Feeling impatient, Hermione banged the door again not caring if she woke anyone up.

"Can you just bloody hurry up?" Hermione hissed.

After what felt like forever, Draco finally opened the door.

"You took one hour to get ready," Hermione growled.

"Where are your manners Granger? No good morning or how are you Malfoy?" Draco teased.

"One hour. You took one bloody _hour_ to get ready!"

Hearing the tone Hermione was speaking in, Draco put his hands up in defense. He didn't want to be murdered by the brightest witch of their age just on the first day.

"In my defense, I have to use that long to look this good."

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at the smirking blonde.

"Well I see no difference," she huffed.

Draco glared at the back of her head as he walked out to the living room and saw the rest of the group.

"Did you have to take so bloody long to get ready? You're worse than Ginny!" Ron snapped.

Draco sneered at the red head and a "HEY!" was heard coming from Ginny who was blushing furiously. After everyone got ready and went to the toilet for at least once, Hermione and Harry made some bacon and eggs for the group. When they got out of the kitchen, they stared at the group of wizards and witches.

"What in the world are you guys wearing?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, clothes? Duh," Pansy said as if it was obvious.

"Muggles don't wear robes," Harry explained.

They stared at the two muggle raised friends blankly. Sighing, Hermione dragged the girls into her room as Harry dragged the boys into his room. After ten minutes, they all came out dressed like what normal muggles would wear. At last, the group got out of their flat and walked to the school. Luckily, Smeltings wasn't that far away, it was just a few blocks away. Buses and cars passed by the road and the purebloods stared at them curiously.

"Granger? What are those weird moving things?" Draco whispered.

"Cars," Hermione answered.

Draco gave her an Are-You-Kidding-Me look but Hermione didn't seem to notice. Ten minutes later, the group finally arrived at what was waiting for them—Smeltings.

"It's now or never," Harry muttered.

The Hogwarts students stepped into the school campus as Hermione led them to the school office.

"Excuse me miss, we're the exchange students form Hogwarts," Hermione said.

The office lady smiled warmly at them.

"May I have your names please?" She asked.

Few minutes later, the gang got their schedules and headed to their lockers. Suddenly, a loud squeal from a female was heard.

"OMG! Mia is that you? I missed you so much!" someone screamed.

Hermione froze. She turned her back and saw her muggle best friend, Olivia waving at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Liv?" Hermione questioned.

Olivia squealed once again and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I can't believe you're here! C'mon! Let me introduce my friends to you!"

Olivia dragged Hermione towards her locker, leaving the other Hogwarts students behind. A group of friends greeted Olivia as they saw her.

"So guys, this was the Mia who I talked about all the time. Mia, these are my friends Maddie, Casey and their boyfriends Piers and Gordon," Olivia introduced.

Hermione smiled weakly at them. She wasn't used to all the attention. Okay maybe she was since she practically saved the wizarding world but not by muggles. Suddenly, another figure appeared and kissed Olivia on the cheek. She giggled.

"And this is my boyfriend, Dudley Dursley."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the lack of update but my exams are coming and I have many tests to take. I'll try to update at least once a week. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Olivia's Boyfriend

**I am very very sorry about the late update! I had to study for my tests and had no time to update! Like I said, I'll try to update once a week and maybe more. My exams are coming soon in January and I have a lot to study but I promise to try and spare some time to update a new chapter! Again, I'm very sorry! Here is chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"Did you just say…Dudley Dursley?" Hermione questioned.

"Yep! The one and only!" Dudley chirped.

Hermione forced a weak smile on her face. She could not believe this at all. She could not believe that her muggle best friend was actually dating this person. And from Harry's description, Dudley was not a nice guy. He was a stuck up, mean bully that made Harry's childhood like hell.

"And he's also my boyfriend. Isn't he handsome," Olivia sighed dreamily.

Hermione stared at the couple uncomfortably. Olivia here was all over Dudley kissing him. More like eating his face. What on Earth did Olivia see in him? Olivia was nothing like the infamous Dudley Dursley. While they kept sucking their faces, Hermione wanted to leave more and more. She hated PDAs.

"Um guys? I have to go, I'm going to catch up with my friends," Hermione said.

After saying a quick goodbye to Olivia and the others, Hermione immediately hurried back to her locker to see the group waiting for her impatiently. While the Gryffindors were worried about her, the Slytherins were quite annoyed that she left them alone.

"Who was that?" Pansy demanded.

"That was my muggle best friend. Listen Harry, I have something to t-"

Unfortunately, the bell cut Hermione off. She sighed as Harry smiled at her apologetically. How was she going to break the news to him? The gang headed to their first class, which was chemistry. The class had to split into pairs with their assigned partner. Surprisingly, the Slytherins all understood the teacher easily and did the experiment correctly while Ron and Ginny were having problems with their experiment.

"How can you understand everything?" Ginny whispered to Blaise, who was sitting next to him.

"It's just like Potions class come to think about it. I just pretend that I'm mixing a potion for Snape," Blaise explained.

"C-Can you help me?"

"Sure."

While Blaise was helping Ginny was her experiment, Draco and Hermione were doing theirs together. Draco was mixing some ingredients together as Hermione was about to add a mixture in it.

"Wait! You're adding the wrong substance!" Draco whispered-yelled.

Hearing this, Hermione immediately put the test tube back and blushed furiously. After she knew that Olivia was dating Dudley, she could not concentrate at all. All she had in her brain was how to break to news to Harry.  
"What is wrong with you? You're acting differently since you came back from your muggle friends," Draco hissed.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

Draco stared at the brunette. Did he just hear her right or was he dreaming? Did Hermione just apologize to him? Normally with a situation like this, Hermione would start an argument with Draco and a duel would most likely happen between them.

"Something's definitely wrong with her," Draco muttered.

After attending a few more classes, it was finally lunch time. The whole student body headed to the cafeteria and everyone was starving. The group bought their lunch and went looking for a table to sit. The cafeteria was divided into different groups, and the gang did not know where to sit. One wring move could cause ultimate embarrassment. There were jocks, nerds, wallflowers, skater dudes, the losers, the nobodies, the band geeks, the cheerleaders, and the populars—which included Dudley and Olivia's gang. Suddenly, someone caught Hermione's attention.

"Hey Mia! Bring your friends and come sit with us!"

* * *

 **A/N: (Dum rolls)...What happens next? Who was that? (It's pretty obvious) Whoever guesses correctly can get a shoutout!**


	7. Dudley VS Harry

**Chapter 7:**

That was Olivia. She was waving at Hermione happily and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. It was time for Hermione to freak out. Her face turned white and her lips turned purple. The whole cafeteria went silent. You cannot see the most popular girl at school invite someone to their table everyday, let alone a group of people. Could this day get any worse? She tried to open her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Um Granger? I think your friend is calling you," Daphne said quietly.

"I-I know," Hermione stuttered.

She turned around. There stood Olivia, still waving at her and Dudley smiling encouragingly at her. She glanced at them and glanced back at Harry.

"C'mon!" Olivia yelled.

Hermione walked slowly towards their table with the group trailing behind her. She felt people's eyes on her and it made her want to faint. Olivia waved at her best friend and smiled sweetly at the Hogwarts students. Dudley had his back turned away and was talking to Piers, so no one noticed him. No one except Hermione.

"Hi! I'm Olivia and I'm Mia's best friend! You guys must be her schoolmates!" Olivia squealed.

The Hogwarts group smiled weakly at the blonde and nodded.

"Um yeah they are my schoolmates. This is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Draco," Hermione said as she pointed at them.

Olivia started introducing her friends to them and you could tell that the gang was getting bored. Finally, she introduced Dudley to the group. Dudley turned around to say a nice greeting to them but froze when he saw his cousin whom he has bullied for years. Harry was shocked. Really shocked. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Dudley?!"

"Harry?!"

Olivia looked at the duo questioningly. Ginny and Ron started glaring at Dudley as Hermione tried to make herself invisible.

"You guys know each other?" Olivia asked.

"Y-Yeah we're cousins. Right Duddykins?" Harry said, glaring at the frozen boy.

"R-Right," Dudley stuttered.

"That's amazing!" Olivia squealed as she clapped her hands together.

The whole table ate their lunch and chatted happily. Unfortunately, Harry and Dudley had to act nice to each other. Harry because he saw Hermione's glare and Dudley because he wanted to play nice in front of his girlfriend. The Slytherins observed the two cousins curiously. It was obvious that the two of them don't like each other. But why?

"I gotta use the washroom, I'll be back soon," Olivia announced.

The whole table watched her leave the cafeteria until she was out of sight. Dudley turned to Harry and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Potter? You're not welcome here," Dudley sneered.

"As if I want to be near you," Harry shot back.

"You can't talk to me like that. Remember your place here; you're the lowest of the lows. You ran off to fight in that stupid war, I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

"Why you-"

Harry turned bright red and growled at Dudley, ready to punch him in the face. Seeing this, Blaise and Ron held him back to prevent him from causing any harm. The war was one of the topics Harry hated to discuss. Even the Slytherins knew that. Harry was still trying to recover from the war and he still felt really guilty when a lot of people died to save him. Sirius, Remus, Tonks…

"Why do you bother talking to that awful cousin of yours when you can just hex him? So much for being the Boy-Who-Lived," Draco scoffed.

Harry and the others stared at him in shock when Dudley paled. Did Draco just defend Harry? Dudley stormed out of the cafeteria and left the Hogwarts group alone.

"Thanks for defending me Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"I wasn't helping you; the stupid muggle was just getting on my nerves," Draco snapped.

* * *

 **First of all, if any of you are wondering, this is not going to be a Drarry. I'm just going to make Harry and Draco friends. It is going to be a Dramione story. I know I haven't added any 'romantic' scenes for the two of them but I can assure you that they are going to end up being together. Plain and simple.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review to tell me if you liked it! Tell me what you think should happen next!**

 **Again, I have to study for my exams so I won't be able to update so fequently but like I said I'll try to update once a week.**

 **A shoutout to _Apsincandescence_ as I promised as she guessed the correct answer to my question!**


	8. Shopping & Football

**Chapter 8:**

The first week of Smeltings for the wizards and witches has passed and everything was quite well despite the fact that they know nothing about the muggle world. Finally, after five days of torture, the weekend was here. While Harry took the boys out and introduced football to them, the girls decided to stay at their flat and relax. Pansy was reading a muggle fashion magazine; Hermione was reading a book; Ginny was playing with her phone and Daphne was eating a sandwich.

"I'm bored," Pansy whined.

"Aren't you always," Ginny muttered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. This was what Pansy had been saying for the past few hours since the boys left. Harry planned to play football with them and they would be coming back late.

"How about we go to the mall and do some shopping?" Hermione suggested.

Pansy immediately looked at the other girls with her best puppy dog look since she was too bored and wanted to do something else.

"Sure, why not?" Ginny said

"I've wanted to buy some new outfits for ages," Daphne said cheekily.

Hermione brought the girls to the nearest mall and explained what it was.

"The mall is like Diagon Alley, except it's a building," she explained.

The three purebloods listened attentively as Hermione talked to them more and more about the mall. When they got their at last, the girls sprang out of the car and was ready for the best shopping trip ever.

"C'mon! What are you girls waiting for?" Pansy squealed.

The witches went to a lot of boutiques and shops and bought a lot of new things, and most of them were pretty much clothes. For example, Daphne bought a new cute white top, a pair of jeans, sneakers and new earrings while Pansy bought a black skirt, a sliver necklace a bottle of perfume. The girls went to the supermarket and did some grocery shopping too. At last, they went home carrying bags of clothes and food. After they put the things back, the four of them jumped onto the couch lazily.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the muggle world is actually quite cool," Daphne said.

"I had a lot of fun today," Ginny commented.

"Thanks for bringing us to the mall Granger, this was one of the most fabulous shopping trip I've ever had," Pansy smiled.

"No problem. I, myself had a lot of fun with you girls too." Hermione giggled, "Oh, and Pansy? It's not Granger anymore, it's Hermione. "

The four girls smiled at each other warmly. This was the start of new friendships.

* * *

Harry brought the guys to a football field since he thought they might enjoy the sport. Football and Quidditch are quite similar actually. The biggest difference was that a Quidditch match is held in the sky where the players play on their brooms while football was played on the ground.

"Here we are," Harry announced as he led the boys to the field.

He started explaining how football was played and to his surprise, Draco Malfoy was actually interested in it. Among the three boys, Draco was the one with the most questions for Harry. Harry hid a smile, it was not everyday that you could see a Malfoy interested in something, much less a muggle sport. The-Boy-Who-Lived started teaching the three boys some basics about football. While he was younger, Harry used to sneak to the playground and watch Dudley playing football with his mates secretly, so that's how he knew something about this sport. While Harry was teaching them how to play, a group of boys walked towards them.

"Hey, I'm Dustin. These are my mates Wyatt, Peyton and Liam," the tallest guy of the group, Dustin said.

Ron eyed them suspiciously. What did they want? Are they mobs? Are they here to cause trouble? These questions kept popping into his head. He sent Harry a look but his best mate just shrugged and turned to the group.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron, Draco and Blaise," he introduced.

The others from the two groups muttered their hellos to each other.

"So, we were wondering if you guys are up for a game. It's usually the four of us but we're getting bored. What do you say, wanna play?"

Harry glanced at the boys and they nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

After three hours of football, the boys went back to their flat, all of them covered with sweat. They were all exhausted from the game. It was an eventful day to them. They made new friends, learned how to play football, the list just goes on and on. The three male purebloods have learned a lot more about the muggles and the Slytherins weren't so resistant towards the muggles anymore.

"To be honest, the muggles aren't that bad. They're quite cool actually," Blaise confessed.

Ron looked at the Italian with a shocked expression. He has always thought that the day a Slytherin would like muggle stuff was when Voldemort came back to life.

"I enjoyed football a lot. Thanks for bringing me Potter," Draco blurted out.

He turned red like Ron's hair after saying this. Ron almost fainted. What's happening to the world? First, Zabini thinks muggles are cool, now a Malfoy admitting that he liked a muggle sport and was being polite to Harry Potter?

"Aw, is little Drakie-Poo embarrassed?" Blaise teased.

"Shut up Zabini," Draco mumbled.

Harry looked at the two Slytherins and grinned. Maybe the Slytherins weren't as bad as he thought they were. Maybe they could actually get along and become friends. Maybe this project wasn't a stupid idea after all.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter eight as much as I enoyed writing it!**

 **Since it's almost Christmas, I decided to make this chapter extra long as a treat for you guys. Let's just say this is my Christmas present for you:)**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know your ideas of what's going to happen next!**

 **Toodles!**


	9. Dudley Trouble

**Chapter 9:**

During the weekend, the girls and the boys had a bit "bonding" time with each other and were starting to be civil. The Slytherins weren't so against the Gryffindors and was accepting the muggles and their inventions. The girls and the boys both found that they had a lot in common. Harry and Blaise both go along with what the others say, Draco and Ron were the short tempered ones, Pansy and Ginny were the "stylists" in the group, while Daphne and Hermione were the calm and collected ones, or the ones that can come up with an actual plan in sticky situations if you put it in another way. Sadly, the weekend didn't last long; it was time for school again.

"Can't you just shut your bloody mouth for a second?" Draco grumbled..

While the others were getting ready for school, Harry has spent the morning moaning about Dudley and drove everyone in the house crazy.

"Yeah mate, as much as I hate to say it, please just stay silent for a minute, we all will appreciate it a lot. I think everyone knows how much of an idiot that pig of your cousin is," Ron said.

Harry glared at the red head but kept his mouth shut, which everyone was thankful for. They went to school and spent the whole morning avoiding Dudley as much as possible. After a whole morning of classes, the Hogwarts gang finally had time for lunch. Since they all had different classes, everyone except Draco and Hermione finished their classes and were at the cafeteria. As soon as class ended, Draco and Hermione immediately left class and headed for lunch. While they were walking, the muggle-born witch accidentally bumped into someone. Dudley Dursley. She hasn't spoken to him since the cafeteria and was avoiding him like hell, for he best friend's sake.

"Oh my, I'm so sor-" Hermione started, but Dudley cut her off.

"Watch it you freak! I can't believe Olivia is friends with such a blind person whose friends with my pathetic excuse of a cousin," Dudley sneered.

"Why you-"

Hermione was ready to burst at Dudley and beat the hell out of him and Dudley was about to do the same. He raised his hand up and was ready to hit Hermione but Draco stopped him at once. He glared at the muggle with hatred in his eyes.

"Get lost before I'll hex you," Draco threatened coldly, "If you _ever_ say that about her again, I swear on my own life that I will _kill_ you. You hear me?"

Dudley's eyes widened and nodded in fear. He glanced at the wizards one last time and scuttled away immediately. Draco turned to look at his enemy, or former enemy since he had just helped her.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco, who gave a little smile back.

"Thanks for helping me back there Malfoy. I really appreciate it," Hermione said sincerely.

With that, the two classmates walked to the cafeteria together to join their friends. This time, they were not sitting with Dudley since Olivia called in sick. That also means Dudley doesn't need to act nice anymore, which could be a good thing or a bad thing at the same time. Dudley watched Draco and Hermione greeting their friends and slowly stood up, walking towards their table glaring at them.

"You better teach your sidekicks to not mess with their superiors Potter," Dudley sneered, "Maybe you won't be the trash you are if you did that."

The whole table went silent as Harry turned red. Hermione stood up and punched Dudley like she did in third year with Draco.

"How dare you talk to Harry like this! Haven't you tortured him enough in his childhood? Harry is everything but trash! If anyone is trash, it's going to be you. You won't be standing here alive if it wasn't because of Harry. Remember that," Hermione hissed.

Dudley was about to retort and throw another insult to Harry but again Draco stopped him. He stood up and walked in front of Dudley facing him.

"I meant every word I said just now, are you sure you want me to do what I promised?" Draco threatened.

Dudley shook his head and turned back to Harry glaring at him.

"Remember where your place is right here. You might be high and mighty with those freaks you call friends, but you're just a piece of trash here."

With that, Dudley left the cafeteria not bothering to eat his lunch before anyone could say something to him.


	10. Ginny, Pansy and Daphne

**Chapter 10:**

The Hogwarts gang watched Dudley leaving and turned back to each other. Ron, Harry and Ginny were looking at Hermione with confusion while Blaise, Pansy and Daphne were eying Draco suspiciously.

"What was that all about?" Ron hissed.

"Nothing," Draco and Hermione answered at the same time.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me," Harry said.

The others nodded in agreement. Draco shared a glance with Hermione and rubbed his head with frustration.

"Well it's nothing, alright?" Draco snapped.

Everyone seemed to shut up after Draco's outburst. And that was a good thing to Hermione and him. The bushy haired witch smiled softly and he smiled back. Not a the annoying smirk he always wears, but a real smile. A genuine smile. However, Ginny wasn't about to give up. She knew that something had happened between the two of them and she was determined to find out no matter what. When lunch was finished, she signaled Pansy and Daphne to come over to her side.

"Something happened between Hermione and Malfoy," Ginny whispered.

Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I think we all know that. The real question is what happened between them," Pansy sighed.

"Well if it helps, I just saw Hermione smiling at Draco and he smiled back. And before you ask, I do mean a smile. Not a smirk," Daphne blurted out.

Pansy and Ginny stared at the female Slytherin with wide eyes. Since when does Draco smile? He has never done that before. Even Pansy or Daphne has never seen him smiling, only smirking.

"Well, we'll fine out more later. I'm gonna ask Hermione when we get back," Ginny said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"But what if she won't tell us?" Pansy questioned.

"Then we'll see if she likes to talk in the easy way, or the hard way."

The Slytherin girls watched the female Weasley smirking and shared a glance. They had never thought that there could be a Slytherin side for Gryffindors. Then again, they thought that muggles were boring and stupid but ended up wrong. The three girls said their goodbyes and went to their next classes. Finally, school ended. The gang went back to their apartment. Ginny and the Slytherins stared at the clock impatiently, waiting for the right time to talk to Hermione. As Hermione was about to cook, Draco offered his help to her. The girls took this as a perfect opportunity to plan how they were going to make Hermione speak. Dinner was ready and it was delicious. It seems like Draco and Hermione make a good team together.

"Hey Malfoy, Zabini! You wanna go to the new video game shop next door with me and Ron?" Harry asked.

Blaise and Draco nodded and got changed. The minute they got out of the flat, Ginny dragged Hermione into her room with Pansy and Daphne trailing behind them. Ginny forced her best friend to sit on her bed as the Slytherins girls surrounded her. Hermione looked at her friends and glared at them, feeling both afraid and mad.

"Okay spill," Ginny demanded.

Hermione looked at Ginny with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Spill what? What are you talking about?"

"Are you really that dense Granger? We're talking about you and Draco of course. What happened in the cafeteria?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Back to last names now are we Parkinson. And nothing happened between us."

"Really? Then why were you two smiling at each other in the cafeteria?" Daphne asked.

"Not you too Daph!" Hermione groaned.

Daphne smiled apologetically at her friend. Hermione looked at Pansy and Ginny. Both of them had their arms crossed and was waiting impatiently. Ginny leaned her head in front of her.

"Now Mione, do you want to do it in the hard way, or the easy way?" She asked.

""E-easy," Hermione stuttered.

"Great! Now spill!' Ginny squealed, clapping her hands together.

Hermione told the three girls everything started from the Dudley incident. They listened attentively and sighed about Draco's "heroic" actions.

"That was so nice of him to defend you like that!" Pansy cooed.

"He had never done anything like that to me," Daphne smiled, "And I'm one of his best friends!"

"Yeah, he's actually a pretty nice guy. He's not such a bad person if you get to know him," Hermione sighed dreamily.

Suddenly, Ginny gasped and pointed at Hermione excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh my Merlin you like Draco!" Ginny accused.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 10 is here! I hope you enjoyed reading it! What do you think Hermione reactions will be? What do you think will happen next? Let me know your thoughts and leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! It's me, Franziska. In case you didn't know my name. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a long time! I'm rerally really sorry! My computer was broken a while ago after I finshed my exams. I almost lost everything thast was saved in it but thanks for my dad's friend, it was saved. Since I couldn;t use the computer, I could not update. I am terribly sorry for it and I apologise for it. I promise that I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for being patient with me and I apologise once again. I hope you guys will keep reading my stories though!

Thanks again!

\- Franziska (WildcatBrie1928)


	12. Information Collected

**Chapter 11:**

Hermione froze. The three girls surrounded her and waited for an answer. She stared at the three of them and started to talk nonsense that no one understood. She was blushing so hard and was panicking. The two Slytherins and the Gryffindor shared a look with each other.

"Hermione. Please speak English," Ginny said.

The brunette glared at her red head best friend and crossed her arms.

"Well of course I don't like Draco! Not in that way!" Hermione stammered.

"Sure you don't," Pansy said with a sly smile.

"I really don't!"

Pansy and Ginny smirked while Daphne giggled. Hermione turned as red as the famous Weasley hair and huffed, although she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"You so like him," Daphne giggled.

"Fine! Maybe I do like him. Maybe," Hermione grumbled.

The three girls looked at each other with twinkling eyes. They finally got the information they wanted. The fact that Hermione did like Draco. Pansy, Ginny and Daphne let Hermione out of the room and locked the door, leaving a confused Hermione outside. But she didn't care. As long as they weren't forcing her doing anything, she was fine. Hermione picked up her favorite book and started reading, thinking that everything was alright. Boy she was wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry! Firstly i apologise for not updating because I was super busy and next I apologise with such a short chapter. I really had no idea what to add in the story but I did not want you guys to wait so long for a new chapter so that's all I came up with. If you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me in the reviews or PM me because I have no clue what to write next:( Again, I'm very sorry.**


	13. You Foul, Evil, Loathsome Cockcroach!

**Chapter 12:**

Hermione was mad. Really mad. She was fuming. She had just gotten back from Olivia's house. Olivia has called Hermione to her house and had some questions for her. Apparently, Dudley told Olivia that Hermione was talking behind her back while she was absent. However, Hermione denied everything, of course, and confronted her about Dudley. Which every word she said was true. Sadly, Olivia refused to believe Hermione and had sided with Dudley, and called Hermione a sadistic bitch. Ouch. That was pretty much the end of the two girls' friendship. All because of Dudley Dursley. Hermione stomped into the flat with rage and went into her room straight away, slamming the door in the progress. The seven Hogwarts students watched as the angry Hermione went into her room and shivered. They were all afraid of her in the moment.

"What's wrong with Mione?" Ron asked.

The whole lot shook their heads. What was wrong with her? None of them knew what happened. They had never seen the Gryffindor so mad before, excluding the time when she punched Draco in her third year, calling him some quite offensive names when she found out that Buckbeak was going to be killed.

"I think she just came back from Olivia's house. They were probably talking about that idiotic cousin of yours Potter," Draco said.

The girls smirked. None of them were told that Hermione went to Olivia's, and yet Draco somehow knew. Something smells fishy.

"And how would you know that?" Pansy challenged.

Now everyone but Draco was smirking. Even though the boys did not know what the girls know, they would never pass an opportunity to embarrass the blond. Typical boys.

The next morning, everyone woke up and got ready for school again. When they got to the campus, Dudley Dursley was standing in front of Hermione's locker.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Hermione Granger, the back stabbing loser," Dudley sneered.

The Hogwarts students glared at Dudley while he crossed his arms and smirked at them. He had probably celebrated the end of Hermione and Olivia's friendship. Harry stepped in front of Dudley and sent him a death glared. If looks could kill, Dudley would most likely be dead.

"Do you really want me to hex you?" Harry threatened.

But to Harry's surprise, Dudley simply laughed at him.

"You can't do magic outside school. Especially in front all these students. You're just a pathetic-"

"Why you foul, evil, loathsome cockroach!" Hermione hissed.

The Gryffindor Golden Girl punched Dudley straight in his face and glared at him with hatred in her eyes. The crowd of students cheered. They were all sick of Dudley controlling and bullying them just because he was popular, they were all glad that he got the punch. He deserved it. Hermione turned around and headed for her first class with the rest of the Hogwarts exchange students following her, all grinning.

"Doesn't those names Mione called Dudley sound familiar? Oh and the punch too!" Ron teased.

Draco shoved Ron playfully and elbowed the laughing Harry and Blasie.

"Shut up," Draco growled.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Finally I wrote a decent one... Special thanks to _SereniteRose_** **and _schleifchen_ for helping me out!**


	14. Hermione's Parents

**Chapter 13:**

It has been a few days after the Dudley incident, and the Hogwarts exchange students have been very popular since then. Not much people have the courage to stand up to Dudley and his sidekicks. He was practically the meanest bully in Smeltings; he had thought himself as the king of the school. Dudley has always thought that many students liked him and that's what made him popular, but he was wrong about that. The reason Dudley was that popular because a lot of people had feared him and did not dare to cross him. Now that someone had stood him up and embarrassed him, no one was afraid of him anymore. Of course, there were people who believed Dudley. And by people, those were Olivia, Piers and Gordon. Only the three of them believed Dudley. Although one of them were starting to have doubts about this incident now. Hermione and Harry were heading to their History class when Dudley and his sidekicks came and confronted him.

"I bet you two are very bloody happy now, how about you two go tell your bloody parents about it?" Dudley mocked, "Oh wait, you two do not have any parents! They're dead!"

Harry was fuming and started to argue with his pig of a cousin, along with Piers while Gordon and Olivia stood next to them. Gordon looked like he was sick of the argument. Hermione turned to look at her ex best friend. Olivia had an apologetic look in her eyes even though the two girls were not on speaking terms. Of course she was apologetic, she should be sorry. Besides the Gryffindors, Olivia was the only person who knew about the death of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione told her that her parents got into a car crash, but the truth was that they were murdered by Death Eaters. But Dudley didn't know that her parents were dead, unless Olivia told him. Hermione glared at Olivia and pointed an accusing finger at her,

"You! I trusted you! Even though we were not on speaking terms anymore I still can't believe that you told him! How could you?!" Hermione shouted.

"Mia, I-I'm sorry," Olivia whispered.

"Well I don't care about your apology. And only my friends can call me Mia, it's Hermione to you."

With that, Hermione turned around and kept going to her class with Harry trialing behind her, ignoring the whispers that were surrounding her. When she got to class, she was not paying attention anymore, which hardly ever happened at Hogwarts or when she was in her muggle school. She kept thinking about her parent's death. It wasn't until someone nudged her she realized that she had been daydreaming the whole time. Someone passed her a note and told her that it was meant to be for her. She opened the note and started reading it. It said:

 _Meet me at the nearest park next to here after school._

 _-G_

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Who would want to meet her after school? Who wrote the note? Who is G? The bell rang. It was lunchtime. The girl met her friends at the cafeteria and ordered some food.

"Guys? Something happened just now. I got this weird note," Hermione said.

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stopped what they were doing and snatched the note out from Hermione's hands. If she wasn't so worried right now, she would be giggling about how her friends were acting. She loved how they were all so protective about her, she left loved. Draco read the note out loud.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and looked at her friends.

"I'm planning to go, but I'm not sure if I'm safe there alone," she replied.

Draco gave his friend a reassuring smile and hugged her which made her felt safe.

"Well that you don't to worry. I'm coming with you," Draco told her.

Hermione gave him a smile which he gladly returned. The girls saw this and smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is G? Can anyone of you guess who this person is? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and leave me a nice review if you please;)**


	15. Gordon's Story

**Chapter 14:**

The rest of the day went by really quickly; it was the end of school. Hermione went to her locker to organize her stuff, only to find Draco leaning against her locker door smiling at her. He went to greet her and helped her take her bag as she went to get her stuff.

"Ready to meet your secret admirer?" Draco teased.

"As a matter of fact yes, and I'm sure that person is not my secret admirer!" Hermione huffed.

Draco smirked at her and walked her to the park nearby, waiting for the supposed "G" who wrote the note. A shadow appeared from their behind and called out Hermione's name. The two of them turned around and gasped. They did not to see expect this person standing in front of them.

"Gordon? You're G? Wh-what? Why did you want me to meet you here?" Hermione stuttered.

"I-I wanted to apologize," Gordon explained.

While Hermione was looking confused, Draco was acting the part as the overprotective "brother". Wait, it should be Harry. Draco was the overprotective soon to be boyfriend.

"If I find out that Dursley has anything to do with this," Draco started, but he was cut off.

"Please, just hear me out first would you," Gordon pleaded.

Turns out that Gordon did not want to be part of Dudley gang for quite a while.

Gordon has known Dudley and Piers since they met at pre-school and has been friends ever since. However, Gordon was always the shy one in the group; he did whatever Dudley told him to do. Dudley Dursley was the leader among the three of them. But one different thing was that Piers could survive without anyone guiding him, but Gordon could not. Soon, he had turned into whatever thing Dudley made him as — a bully. He started to threaten people and ruin their things for fun. At least he thought it was fun. He thought it was fun until he met a new girl last year, Janice Collins.

She was the new girl who moved here and she was in Gordon's year. She had straight A's and was a very nice person, someone Hermione would most likely get along with immediately. Gordon started to develop a small crush on the girl. When he finally plucked up his courage to talk to her, they became fast friends. Then, he started to ask her out. Everything went perfectly until she found him bullying other students. She yelled at him and told him that bullying was wrong, and refused to speak to him ever again. She ignored his calls and text messages, which broke Gordon's heart. He thought of what she told him about bullying, and found out that this was not what he wanted to do or liked to do. But he had no one left. So, he kept following Dudley like a blind person. Janice would sometimes send him a sad look whenever she saw him bullying someone.

When Hermione arrived at Smeltings, Gordon always thought she reminded him of Janice. He started feeling guilty of what he did and was determined to change when he witnessed Dudley mocking her dead parents. He finally knew how people felt when they were bullied. He vowed to himself that he would change to a new person and to win Janice back. The first thing he would do was to apologize to Hermione and her friends. Mainly because he felt bad of what he did to them, but also because he wanted their help to win Janice back.

"I'm really sorry. I truly am. Please forgive me."

As the witch and the wizard listened to his story, they couldn't help but pity the teenager in front of them. They could tell that he really regretted his actions. Surprisingly, even though the two of them wanted to help him, Draco was the one who was more willingly to help him. He understood how he felt. He used to be a Death Eater and a bully, which was similar to Gordon. Draco and Hermione offered Gordon a smile.

"Alright, we'll forgive you. And we'll try to help you win Janice back," Hermione said.


	16. Ginny and Blaise

**Chapter 15:**

Ginny Weasley stood on her bed using her new laptop. She was typing furiously on it and no one dared to disturb her. Even though she did not have her wand with her, people still feared her fierce personality. And by people, they are Ron and Harry. Suddenly, a figured appeared from behind.

"What are you doing, Red?" Blaise asked.

"Stop bothering me. Get out," Ginny snapped.

But Blaise kept poking Ginny and annoying her to get her attention.

"Red. Red. RED!"

Ginny stopped what she was doing and turned around to glare at Blaise, who had a triumphant look on his face since he finally succeeded in catching her attention.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"I want to know what you're doing."

"Plotting how to get Draco and Hermione to admit their feelings to each other and how to bring them together. Now get out of my room, I'm busy!"

Blaise chuckled and stayed silent afterwards, but did not plan to leave. He stayed in Ginny's room and watched her using her computer, which she was oblivious to what he was doing. It wasn't when Ginny finished using her laptop she finally noticed the Italian's presence. She smiled at him with sweetness that was obviously fake and walked closer to him.

"Zabini, what in the world are you doing in my room? Are you a bloody stalker? And how did you manage to stay here without me noticing?" Ginny asked, again with the same sweet tone.

Blaise half expected Ginny to yell at him with rage and hit him, since she did not have a wand with her and would have resulted serious injuries. He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. While her tone was sweet, you could tell from her words that she was really, really mad at him.

"Well considering that I am a sneaky Slytherin, it's quite easy to do that. And to answer your other questions, I wanted to join plan Dramione and I am absolutely _not_ , a bloody stalker as you kindly referred me as," Blaise countered.

It was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrows. She shoved Blaise onto the wall and pulled his shirt neck, their faces almost close enough to touch. Blaise suddenly felt his cheek burning and his heart was racing fast. He kept telling himself that he was not embarrassed and that he would not blush. Never in a million years.

"And why exactly, do you want to be involved with this plan?" Ginny pestered.

Ginny glared icily at Blaise when he snorted. He tried to stifle it was a cough but failed to do so, which resulted Ginny shoving him against the wall again, but this time a lot harder.

"Come on! Is Luna the only observant person in our school? It was obvious that Malfoy had fancied Granger since she punched him in the face! And it would be quite fun to play cupid!" Blaise said as he rolled his eyes.

Ginny looked at him with a shock expression and a questioning look. What did he mean by Malfoy had fancied Hermione since third year, especially after he got punched by her?

"Malfoy fancied Hermione ever since she punched him? That's not possible! It makes no sense! They hate each other!"

"That's call sexual tension darling Ginerva."

But Blaise was right. He started explaining everything to the red head girl. Draco had really fancied Hermione since third year when he got a punch from her. He admired her. No one has dared to stand up to him like that. Much less a muggleborn. He admired her courage. Not even Potter or Weasley did that. Except the time when Potter hit him with a _sectumsempra._

"So are you in to help me play match maker along with the girls?" Ginny asked one last time, after hearing the valuable information provided by Blaise.

"Oh, I'm so in," Blaise smirked.

" _Operation: Dramione_ has now started. "

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I was a bit late with this chapter! I was going through the reviews another day and saw that someone requested to see more interactions from other characters besides Draco and Hermione so here I am! A chapter about Ginny and Blaise! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	17. Operation: Dramione

**Chapter 16:**

"So, what do we do now?" asked Blaise.

Blaise, Daphne, Pansy and Ginny were now in Pansy's bedroom, having their first meeting of "Operation Dramione". Ginny has just been voted as the president and it was now up to her what they would do next. She had been walking and pacing around the room for quite a number of minutes and left the rest of the Slytherins just sitting there and watching her. There was a whiteboard in the middle of the room, which was brought by Blaise, though none of them knew how he got it. They were better off not knowing anyways. The three Slytherins were chatting while Ginny was thinking, but stopped when Ginny told them that they were interrupting her thoughts. Finally, Blaise couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence. Ginny shot him an annoyed glance and crossed her arms.

"I'm thinking! How would I know what to do? I don't have any experience!" She huffed.

"But you're the president!"

Ginny glared at the dark skinned wizard once again and was engrossed in her thoughts. Blaise sighed loudly and threw his arms in the air, obviously annoyed with their lack of progress. Sitting in the corner was the two female Slytherins, Pansy and Daphne, who were also discussing the plan silently.

"How about we share all the stuff we noticed about them first, and then make the plan?" Daphne suggested.

Pansy nodded while Blaise shot her an approving smirk, and Ginny gave her a grateful smile for the suggestion. The four of them took a seat either on the bed or on the floor, and began telling each other everything they knew, with Pansy writing down everything on the whiteboard. It turns out that the four of them were quite observant. They often noticed small things about the two of them. Like how both of them always steal secret glances at one another and blush every time their eyes meet. And also how they seem to know what the other was thinking started to finish each other sentences. Come to think about it, it was very obvious that the two of them liked each other. People were just too daft to see it.

"I love how Hermione gets jealous whenever girls try to flirt with Draco," Pansy giggled.

Blaise chuckled and the other girls laughed along. Hermione was always grumpy whenever girls throw themselves over the blonde wizard. It was quite hilarious if she didn't get all grouchy with them. But it was also sweet to see how Draco cheers her after that even if he didn't know the reason she was mad. They joked about how they act towards each other and how they just wish they would get together. But that didn't matter anymore. They had been waiting for too long they decided to take the matter in their own hands. Draco and Hermione would thank them later. They kept joking and smiling about the two lovebirds. After chatting peacefully for a long time, the four of them started planning how to get them together.

"Okay. What should we do?" asked Pansy.

"I have a plan," Ginny told all of them.

They all bombarded her with questions and surrounded her, causing Ginny to step back in fear. She slowly walked towards the whiteboard and started drawing diagrams and writing notes on it.

"Here's what we're going to do. We are going to lock them in a room."

The Slytherins looked at Ginny in shock. They did not expect this from her. Yeah, they thought she would come up with something like persuading the Gryffindor to admit her feelings. That was what a Gryffindor would normally do. But locking them in a room? That was a Slytherin thing to do! Not even Blaise or Daphne or Pansy had come up with the idea! It was Ginny! She smirked at their surprised expressions and kept talking about what they were going to do.

"Listen carefully guys. We're gonna do this soon…"

Basically, Pansy and Daphne are going to ask Hermione to help them with their homework, while Blaise will come up with some kind of lame excuse and ask Draco to help. Then, the three of them will lure them into a room and then Ginny will lock them inside, not before checking if there was stuff that would help them escape. The only way that they would let them out was that the wizard and the witch had to confess their love for each other and kiss. After explaining the plan, all four of them had a smirk on their faces. The Slytherins were glad to say that Ginny was their president. Even with the three of them they might not have the brains to come up with a plan that was secure like that.

"I like the way you think Red," Blaise complemented.

"Yeah, I did not expect anything like that from you," Daphne comment.

"Why weren't you sorted in Slytherin again?" Pansy questioned playfully.

Ginny smiled at the three Slytherins.

"I'm a true Gryffindor by heart. But that doesn't mean that I can't sometimes think like a Slytherin."

* * *

 **A/N: GUYS! I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know that I haven't updated for like almost two weeks and I'm super sorry! I mentioned that I was moving before and yes, I'm in my new home now. Unfortunately, the computer wasn't fixed or something like that so I can't use it:( I haven't been able to write anything sice everything was saved on my computer so, yeah. I typed this chapter like literally for two hours cuz I was rushing it. Sorry if the chapter isn't as good as usual. Even if the chapters aren't usually good too but, meh. Please review and tell me how you think about this chapter! Hugs and kisses!**


	18. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, it's me, Franziska, again. I know that I haven't updated for like more than a month and I'm terribly sorry about this. I was super busy and did not have time to write the next chapter and I also did not have any inspiration. I am currently working on the chapter and hopefully I can think of new ideas and update soon. So please, if you have any ideas, tell me. I really love writing this story and I don't want to stop writing it just because I lack inspiration. Again, I apologise for the wait and I promise to update as soon as I finish the chapter.**

 **\- Franziska aka WildcatBrie1928**


	19. The Kiss

**Chapter 17:**

"Hey Mya!"

Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning against her door frame and raised her eyebrow. He was dressed like he was about to go out but he had never mentioned that he was going out to her.

"Mya?" Hermione asked.

"It's my new nickname for you. You like it?" Draco told her.

"I love it. But now I have to think of a nickname for you… How's Drakie Poo?"

Draco scowled at the now grinning Hermione. He absolutely loathed this name. The girls in Slytherin, well mostly the ones that flirts with him, called him that all the time. Apparently Draco hated this nickname and forbade anyone to call him that, but Pansy sometimes still calls him that just to annoy him.

"Bloody hell. _No_ ," Draco seethed, mock glaring at Hermione.

"How's Dray? Like it? Hate it?" Hermione asked, this time not teasing him.

Draco genuinely smiled at the Gryffindor and gave her a thumbs up, indicating that he likes and most certainly approves of this name. He stepped inside the room and bounced on Hermione's small sofa and lay down, closing his eyes in the progress. Hermione narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but giggle at how cute she thought he was.

 _Did I just think that he was cute?_ Hermione wondered.

She started blushing deeply and luckily for her Draco's eyes were still closed so he couldn't see the red expression on Hermione's face. Lucky for her. Hermione was sitting on her bed silently watching the pale blond and smiled. He looked so peaceful and happy. She reflected on when they were still at Hogwarts. A lot of things have changed. Draco Malfoy had definitely changed. Changed for the better. He wasn't the same prat he was. He wasn't a bully anymore – He genuinely cared about people. He cared about his friends who had been through his childhood and grown up with him – Pansy, Blaise and Daphne. They had known since a young age. Unlike the other Slytherins, they truly were Draco's friends. They had never abandoned him and stuck with him when he was in trouble. Then there was the two Weasleys and Harry. Draco secretly cared about them too. It turned out that they actually got along quite well and let's just say that Draco likes them. The three of them had one thing in common – Quidditch. They all played the sport and enjoy it. This was one of the popular topics that would appear when they were chatting. Lastly there was Hermione. Draco obviously cared about her. They were the first two that got along when they were sent here to the muggle world. They were a lot similar. They both loved reading and they were very intelligent students. They cared very deep about each other – There's no point denying that. Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione who was deep in thought. He slowly crept behind her and she didn't even notice it.

"Boo!" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione jumped and glared at him.

"What do you want now ferret?" She said.

Draco smiled at her and took two tickets out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione. Two movie tickets.

"So, you wanna watch a movie with me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. It was nice to spend some alone time with Draco. All the others had somewhere to go to, so it would be pointless for the two of them just to sit around and wait for them. The cinema was quite close to their apartment, so they walked there. There were a few movies that were playing but Draco surprisingly picked a rom-com, just because he knew Hermione would like it. Hermione went to the food counter and bought a big tub of popcorn.

"What's this?" Draco asked, stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

"Popcorn. Muggles like to eat it when they're watching movies."

The two friends went inside and sat on their assigned seats, waiting for the movie to start. As they were watching the movie, Hermione started tearing up and clinging onto Draco. Draco subconsciously wrapped his arm around her, and she leaned onto his chest. The two of them were both about to grab some popcorn when their hands touched on another's. Draco smiled at the brunette who was blushing madly. As the movie continued, the two of them kept staying into the position they were. Draco holding Hermione tightly with her head leaning against his chest.

"I must admit, this movie was not bad," Draco commented when they walked out of the cinema.

"Not bad? It was so sad and emotional!" Hermione said.

"That's why you were crying through the entire movie."

Hermione laughed and slapped the smirking blond's arm. The two of them has decided to take a stroll on the park, while they were debating about how the movie was.

"Come on, Dray! You have to admit that it was awesome!" Hermione argued.

The two Hogwarts students have been arguing for almost fifteen minutes now, and they were both quite annoyed with one another. Draco started brainstorming about ideas to shut the witch next to him up when Hermione once again interrupted his thoughts.

"The-" Hermione started, but she was cut off by surprise when Draco put his lips onto her.

Originally, Draco only did that to shut her up. But when he kissed her, the brunette proceeded to return the kiss. When the two of them realized what they have been doing, they immediately pulled away. Both Draco and Hermione were blushing madly.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done-" said Draco.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione suddenly interrupted.

The blond was caught off guard and stared into Hermione's eyes. His hands gently cupped her cheeks, and their lips collided once again. The kiss – It was magical. It was sweet and gentle, yet there was so much passion in it. Draco pulled away and gave Hermione a sweet smile.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. They started walking home in a comfortable silence. As they were walking, Draco slipped his hands into Hermione's, and held it tightly.

"What does this make us?" Hermione asked out of nowhere.

Draco looked at Hermione with a questioning look.

"Are we together? Or are we-"

Suddenly, Draco stood in front of Hermione and took both of her hands, smiling at her with hopeful eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

The brunette was caught completely off guard by this, but smiled widely when she heard the words coming out from Draco's mouth. She flew herself around Draco and hugged him tightly, whispering the answer into his ears, before they sealed their lips together.

"Yes."

* * *

 **I know that I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated for like two months and I'm really sorry. I hope you guys like this chapter though:)**


End file.
